mappafandomcom-20200213-history
The Poké Pals/Episodes
This is a list '''of '''episodes of [[The Poké Pals|'The Poké Pals']]. Episodes Season 1 # The Poké Pals' New Home - The Poké Pals move in to a house that they call the Poké Pals' House. # Skiddo's Garden - Skiddo decides to set up a garden and plant seeds in it, but notices that she has grown a talking Piranha Plant. # Magic Time! - Zorua and Miltank put up a magic show, but it turns to chaos when a white rabbit from a magic hat grows and invades the Poké Town. # Finneon's First Treasure Hunt - Finneon tells the viewers the story of her first treasure hunt, and how she came to like shiny things and met Furret. # Going Camping - Finneon wants to go camping in the backyard, but the rest of the Poké Pals want to camp at a campground. # Down to the Sea - The Poké Pals take a trip to the sea by the beach, but must rescue Miltank after she is kidnapped by an octopus. # Rainy Day - While having a picnic outside, the Poké Pals notice that it is beginning to rain. They think of what they should do with their picnic during the rainy day. # An Allergic Reaction - After learning that their neighbor, Zangoose, is allergic to peanuts, the Poké Pals set off to find out if they have allergies or not. # Zigzagoon Makes a Movie - Zigzagoon wants to make a movie, but can't think of ideas for what kind of movie he should make. So, the rest of the Poké Pals suggest ideas to him. # The Poké Race - After racing to a tree for fun, Zigzagoon and Miltank decide to have a competitive race. # Zorua's Idea Box - Zorua finds an empty box by their house and makes it an idea box. # The Hide-and-Seek Champion - While playing hide-and-seek, the Poké Pals meet Braixen, a Pokémon who claims to be the Poké Town's Hide-and-Seek Champion. Thus, Zorua competes with him to see who is the better player. # Zigzagoon's Birthday Party - Zigzagoon's birthday is today, and Zigzagoon decides to celebrate it by having a party. But he notices that someone has stolen the cake... # Shop 'Til You Drop - When Skorupi and Ducklett go grocery shopping, Ducklett teaches Skorupi and the viewers about the prices of many things. # Stop, Drop and Roll - The Poké Pals learn about fire procedures and fire safety from the Poké Town's firefighters. # Zorua Saves the Day - After Chatot is kidnapped by the Mysterious Masked Meowstic, Zorua must rescue him. # Football or a Board Game? - The Poké Pals all want to play football, but Chatot wants to play a board game instead. # Zorua Babysits - Zorua wants to babysit for the other neighbors' baby, but learns it can be very hard. # The Poké Pals' Yard Sale - The Poké Pals are inspired to put up a yard sale at their house after seeing their neighbors hosting one. # Pizza Cake - After noticing that Skiddo is growing tomatoes, bell peppers, mushrooms and other pizza toppings, Zorua wants Ducklett to make a "pizza cake". Season 2 # The Poké Pals' Big Mystery - The Poké Pals call on Detective Pikachu after Skiddo's garden disappears. # Never Have I Ever... - Zorua and Miltank play a game of Never Have I Ever. # Recycled Instruments - The Poké Pals make instruments out of cardboard boxes, soda cans and other recyclable objects. # Chatot's Watch - After he accidentally loses his new watch, Chatot sets out to find it. # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Gardening Contest - Skiddo competes with other gardening Pokémon in a gardening contest to see who gardens better. # TBA Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * Each season contains twenty episodes.